1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable plugs, particularly to a retractable plug of power supply, which is located at the housing of an electronic product for being stretched out or withdrawn back whenever desired.
2. The Prior Arts
Electric power is conventionally supplied to an electric product through an extension cord that connects a plug on the product with a jack that supplies electric power, or power is supplied directly by inserting a plug on the product into a jack Both ways are defective either in a liable falling off of the extension cord by a careless kick, or an unnatural appearance of the product.
Therefore, a novel thinking of this invention is aroused for dissolving the mentioned defects.